High School
by xxDeadInsidexx
Summary: Elena Gilbert is just an average girl and an unexpected meeting may just change her life for the better. AU. All human. Chapter 3 is posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction for TVD, but it certainly won't be my last. In this story, Elena has two siblings, Jeremy and Margaret. Mostly because I wanted to include Jeremy because I love his character, but I also love sweet little Margaret. Elena has her blonde hair and blue eyes. Oh, and she and Caroline are friends. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Elena Gilbert woke at the sound of birds chirping in the tree outside of her window. As she sat up she almost let out a groan. It was the first day of school. This summer was a hard one for Elena. Many things had changed. Her life had been thrown into disarray. She thought about the summer's events as she got out of her bed and as she walked to her closet on the other side of her bedroom.

Her parents were gone. She was in the car. She remembered the bright lights of the other car shining in her eyes. She remembered how it felt as the other crashed into theirs. She had blacked out and woke up to a white room and her younger siblings crying and holding her hands. Her brother had her right hand and her sister had her left. Her sister was sobbing with her head buried in the sheet. Her brother had tears in his eyes and was staring at his sister. He smiled when he saw her open eyes.

"Margaret! She's awake!" he said cheerily.

Their sister immediately lifted her head.

"Elena!" she cried with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Elena asked nervously. What had made her siblings so upset?

"They're gone, Elena." Jeremy whispered to her.

Elena didn't need to ask who was gone. She knew.

"Jenna is going to move in with us." he continued.

Elena shook her head, coming back to the present. She picked out a pair of faded jeans and a red t-shirt that read "I'm just average". She quickly put it on and went to the large mirror above her dresser. She grabbed her brush and combed through her silky blonde locks. She then grabbed her eye-liner and applied it to her beautiful blue eyes. She took one last look in the mirror and said to herself, "Today will be different."

* * *

Elena drove her brother and sister to school. Her sister was only in the 4th grade, so she dropped her off at the elementary school. Jeremy went to the high school with her. It was his sophomore year and her junior year. Elena couldn't wait to graduate and get out of the town that haunted her dreams. She quickly drove to school.

"Elena, are you alright?" Jeremy asked. "You're shaking."

"I'm fine, Jeremy." she sighed.

They got out of the car and walked to the school. All of their friends greeted them. Elena smiled at them but it was very fake. She didn't think half of the people greeting her were her real "friends". She believed she only had three real friends. Caroline, Bonnie, and Meredith. They knew each other since they were born. They all lived next to each other and were born in the same month. August. They all had their parties together.

Elena saw her friends and darted over to meet them. She was enveloped in a huge hug before she knew it. Bonnie smiled at her.

"I love your outfit, Elena!" Caroline exclaimed as the hug ended.

"Thanks." Elena said with a weak smile.

They walked into the school, gossiping about their summers. Elena, who wasn't paying much attention, walked right into someone. As she was about to fall backwards, she felt strong, muscular arms come around her waist. She looked up and met a pair of dark black eyes. The boy shifted his weight and released her.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"It's quite alright," he said with a heart-breaking smile.

Elena could have swore that she was melting under his gaze.

"I'm Elena, by the way."

"The name's Damon. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said with a grin.

"Well, Damon, I must be going now. I think we're late."

He nodded, glancing around the hallway.

"I'll see you later, Elena." he said walking away, and waving goodbye.

Elena sure hoped to see him later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so it's been a while. But do not fear, I will be ****continuing this story. This is very short, but the next chapter should be longer. So, on with the story!**

* * *

Elena's day seemed to drag on. First, she'd been late to her first period class and the teacher lectured her in front of the entire class. Then, she tripped in the hallway on the way to her third period. And after that, she managed to get her favorite hoodie caught in her locker, tearing it in the process.

Today just wasn't her day.

But, as she walked to the cafeteria, she ran into the boy from earlier.

"We need to stop meeting like this," he laughed.

She laughed with him and he tried convincing her to sit with him at lunch.

"It'll be fun," he insisted.

She thought about it for a moment. What could it really hurt? And he didn't know about her parents. She would almost be normal with him.

"Okay, I'll sit with you. But you have to promise one thing."

"What is it?"

"You have to let me pick the table."

He laughed.

"Deal."

They walked into the cafeteria, and everyone seemed to stop and stare.

Elena _never _sat with anyone but Caroline, Bonnie, and Meredith.

Oh, well.

Elena lead Damon to a the lunch line and they got their food. She took him to a table in the back, hoping to avoid some stares.

They sat and talked about their days so far. Damon had laughed hysterically when Elena told him about her horrible day. She threw a fry at him.

"Hey!" he complained.

"That's what you deserve," Elena said, snickering at his childishness.

He snorted.

"You're such a baby," he said, smirking.

She stuck her tongue out.

"No, I'm not!"

They both busted out into uncontrollable laughter.

And then the bell ring.

For once in a long time, Elena felt like she wasn't just the girl with dead parents.

She was Elena Gilbert, childish, happy, and loud, again.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena found herself becoming fast friends with Damon. That both surprised and excited her. She'd never thought that she'd be friends with anyone after her parent's deaths. Caroline, Bonnie, and Meredith had stuck by her though. They'd been the best of friends to her and Elena was thankful. But with Damon, it was something else entirely. With her other friends, she'd felt like the girl who'd never get over the grief of her parent's passing, but with Damon she'd felt like she was the girl before the life-changing accident.

Damon would greet her in the mornings before class started and they'd sit together at lunch. They'd talk about everything and anything. They often discussed their siblings, both having younger brothers they'd bonded over that quite easily. As it turns out, Jeremy had become friends with Damon's younger brother, Stefan. On some days they'd all have a movie day at the Gilbert house and have sleepovers. Sleepovers may sound childish, but they'd all have a great time.

As it was already Thanksgiving break, the Gilbert house had been open to the Salvatore brothers who seemed quite at home with them. They even enjoyed the company of little Margaret and Aunt Jenna. They boys still didn't know about their parents, but Elena knew that Damon had probably figured it out. He was rather perceptive, even though most didn't know it.

Elena woke with Damon's arm around her waist and she rolled her eyes. As noted since Damon's first sleepover, he seemed to cling to her as they slept. At first Elena and Damon had both found it very awkward and embarrassing, but now they were both so comfortable with each other that it was normal behavior. Moments later Damon woke and removed his arm from Elena's waist.

"Good morning," he greeted her.

"So what would you like to do today?" she asked, stretching her arms above her head.

"Well, we could go to the book store. I know how you love it there." he teased.

While it was true that Elena did love the book store, she didn't want to bore Damon, seeing that she could spend hours on end looking at all of the different books.

"No, that's okay. How about the Grill? I'm sure you're hungry, right?" she suggested.

"Well, okay. You want to wake up Jeremy and Stefan?" he asked, motioning to their two sleeping forms.

"Nah, they can take care of themselves."

They both got up and after a fight for the bathroom, which Damon won because he'd picked Elena up, thrown her on the bed, and raced to the bathroom. So Elena dressed in her room, rolling her eyes as she did so. She'd felt so carefree with Damon, and she loved the feeling. She looked in her mirror, brushed her long blond hair and applied eye liner to her clear blue eyes.

A few minutes later both of them were dressed and Elena looked Damon over. He was in his usual outfit, a black v-neck, dark jeans, and black converse. Elena on the other hand had on a light blue v-neck, light jeans, and grey converse. They both laughed as they realized that they matched. They'd done this several times since meeting each other, and they still found it funny each time it happened.

After joking with each other about their outfits, they made their way out to Damon's silver Ford Focus.

Elena remembered when she'd first seen his car. She didn't think she'd ever laughed so hard in her life. She thought a guy like Damon would have a sports car that he could flaunt in front of the girls. But, instead he had this.

Come to think of it, even though Damon was extremely handsome, no girls seemed to catch his attention, excluding Elena. She wondered why that was. On the outside, he seemed like the type of boy that would have many girls at his beck and call, but she knew deep down that Damon wanted a forever relationship. She still wondered why he hadn't given any of they girls a chance tough. Maybe he knew what he wanted and no one had met the standards yet.

As these thoughts took over her mind, they arrived at the Grill and they took their regular table in the back by the pool table.

The first time they'd come to the Grill together, Damon had challenged her to a game of pool, which she had won. So now every time they came, he'd want a rematch. She still won every game.

They sat at their table and Matt, Elena's ex, came to wait on them. They were still on good terms, even though she could sometimes see Matt give Damon a little glare. They ordered their regulars; a burger and fries with Coke for each of them.

They chatted about this and that, just like they always did, when suddenly the topic of parents came up. Elena knew that Damon lived with his Uncle Zach, but she'd never known of his parents.

"They died when I was 14." he told her, and Elena choked back her tears.

"I lost mine last year." she said, her voice full of emotion.

Damon took her hand held it tightly.

"It'll be okay," he promised.

And she completely believed him.


End file.
